


Not Just A Pretty Boy

by Kay (Kaywrites)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, idek anymore guys, taekook humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaywrites/pseuds/Kay
Summary: BTSxOuran High School“Thanks guys but what am I supposed to be doing anyway?” Jungkook asked, he wasn’t comfortable with all the attention.“Me, you are definitely meant to be doing me.” Taehyung replied nodding his head vigorously.





	

**Author's Note:**

> //this is isn't edited yet//

Jeon Jungkook. Smart, writer, singer, dancer, good looking, nice and all round golden boy. 

 

‘The nicest boy in the neighborhood,’ the old woman in the parks would say, ‘an asshat but a great friend’ his school mates would say, ‘crafted by gods hands with specific care’ the girls and some boys would say, ‘a very hard worker’ his teachers and boss would say, ‘a great and supportive son’ his mother would say and ‘a sleep deprived teenager’ Jungkook would say if ever asked about him. Despite his golden boy stature his life was nice and simple until - well, until it became not so simple.

It wasn’t even his idea, all he wanted to do was graduate high school, work part time at the café near his home and maybe write a little here and there. He didn't know what he really expected considering it was his day at such a school. Surrounded by rich kids who acted as if school was just for them to play around in and spend time.

It happened so fast, there really wasn’t any choice left for him. He got the letter from the school just a week back and he had been packed up and shipped off to Seoul in three days.

_ “Mum I’m home.” Jungkook said as he walked through the front door and into the living room. It had been his last day of vacation before he begun high school nearby with most of his friends. He was a mess of nerves and excitement. _

_ “Baby you’re back, guess what. You’re going to Seoul!” His mother announced entering the living room from her own room. _

_ “What? Seoul? Since when? Mum, what did you do?” he shot question after question, being way too accustomed to his mother to know that she probably did something that would help him in the end but would not benefit her. _

_ “Since right now. The letter came in from the school this morning - because of your exceptional grades, they’re accepting you on full scholarship.” _

_ He would be lying if he said he wasn’t in the least excited but he was more concerned. _

_ “Where exactly am I going, ma?” _

_ “Oh you’ll love it there. They have one scholarship given out at the beginning of each year and with a horrible success rate but you, oh my baby you’re hard work is finally paying off.” _

_ “Okay that’s all great but where am I going?” _

_ “You’ll have to start packing and pick up some essentials and you have to say goodbye...” Jungkook’s mother kept rambling only stopping when he walked up to her and held her face in his hands. _

_ “Ma where am I going?” _

_ “The Ouran High School for the extremely rich and elite,” she said with a proud smile. _

So, Jeon Jungkook had been sent to live in Seoul to attend this rich-kid school, which was more of a playground than an actual school but that credentials from this school would be worth a lot more than any local high schools back in Busan.

He was currently in the washroom trying his best to look presentable in his shabby passed down suit and tie, well suit to be exact his tie was non existent. The clothes were hand-me-downs from his older brother.

The pants were a bit too long so he rolled the waistband up and the shirt was a little too loose around the waist and chest but there really wasn’t anything he could do beside tuck it in. The jacket basically hung off his shoulders and the red looked more like a brown. His hair was tangled, messy and he was sure it was somehow more black than usual but he had absolutely no time to fix it that morning.

The school-regulated uniform was actually a dark maroon suit jacket, white dress shirt, grey dress pants and a blue tie with golden stripes. He could neither afford the uniform nor the school living quarters so he was staying with his smelly uncle who was either always at work or at a bar.

He knew he had to leave some time so what better time than the present and nervously walked out to immediately seek out his class. After a very confusing walk through corridors that twisted and turned in all directions he finally found his class and walked in, taking his place at the very end corner of the class. He opened up a book and pulled the pencil from where it resided on his ear and started scribbling in his book. He was so engrossed in the scratches on his pages that he didn’t even notice the two orange haired boys walking towards him.

“Hello gorgeous, are you new?” the taller one with slightly brighter hair and the type of mischief in his eyes that would make even Fred and George Weasley run for cover.

“Please go away.” Jungkook replied not looking up and frankly not caring enough.

“Oh but darling this is my seat,” orange head number one, as Jungkook had taken to calling him, replied.

“No it really isn’t, I checked there’s no seating plan so please just go away.” Jungkook replied again without looking up. After waiting for a minute or two for the reply he realized there was none and looked up to see no orange hair but instead the top of the class. He breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived.

“Aww darling don’t worry, I’m right here.” Jungkook heard the same voice from before on his right. Instead of replying he just groaned and looked back at his book.

The other orange whistled and said “Damn tae didn’t know anyone could resist you besides us of course.”

“Shut up Chim.” The one called tae replied sounding much less arrogant this time.

Jungkook looked at the pair from the corner of his eyes, he took one look and he understood why no one could resist him. He was flat out gorgeous.

The boy had stupidly bright orange hair that fell on his forehead covering his eyebrows, his almond shaped eyes were lined with kohl making the dark eye color pop even more, his lips were plump and pink and that was just his face. The boy was slim but you could see the muscles under the tight fitting fabric of the school uniform, his legs were long and had the strongest calves, the cut of the pant made his legs look even more well built which was obvious and distracting

The cloth stuck to him in an alluring way that made Jungkook want to keep his eyes fixated right there. Jungkook looked back at his face and he almost cooed at the site, his eyes were drooped low and his lips were pulled into a pout. He was staring straight ahead.

Jungkook shifted his eyes to the other orange head on his other side. This one was just as handsome.

His hair was more dirty orange, his eyes resembled sunflower seeds, just bigger. He had bigger lips and they were just as plumped, a little less pink though. He was chubbier than tae but it added to his charm. He was adorable. His body didn’t match his face though he was very well built. He had legs for days and his biceps and legs were well defined. If he thought Tae’s legs were well built then this boy’s were ripped. From the way his shirt hugged his chest and abdomen, Jungkook could clearly tell he was hiding a rocking body.

He pulled his eyes back to the boys face. He had been watching him. Jungkook hoped he hadn’t been caught studying the boy. The boy was beyond good looking but he really wasn’t Jungkook’s type.

“Hi. My name’s Jimin.” The orange head stuck out his hand with a smile that caused his eyes to disappear.

“H-Hi, Jungkook.” Jungkook was not expecting him to be nice. He expected more flirting and maybe teasing because of his clothes.

“Don’t be nervous Jungkook, I’m not going to eat you. Not without your permission anyway.” Jimin replied smiling wider if it was even possible and winking good-naturedly.

“Yah Jimin, I picked him!” Tae, as Jungkook knew him, yelled out. Jimin laughed and just shrugged, his laugh sounded like chimes in the wind. Soft and high pitched.

“You can’t ‘pick me’,” Jungkook stated putting in air quotations around his words “I’m a human being asshole.”

“Oh no dear you’re so much more.” Tae replied flashing a smile that now Jungkook looked at, he thought he could melt. The smile was a literal box that flashed all his teeth and spread across his face. It was cute, really cute.

“Let me know what else I am when you figure it out.” The boy may have been cute but there was no way Jungkook would be so easy as to let him pick him up as quick as that.

“You’re hard you know.” He pointed out and Jungkook's eyes immediately went to his crotch, he heard loud laughter coming from both sides and when he looked back up to meet their eyes, he was met with affectionate smiles. “I meant you’re hard to get.”

“What’s your name anyway.”

“How rude of me, it’s Taehyung but people mostly call me tae but for you babe, you can call me anytime you like.” Taehyung said again throwing a wink.

“You’re eyes will freeze up if you keep doing that.” Jungkook had had enough of the flirty cute boy so he looked back down to his book.

“Well if they freeze open then I can just keep looking at you forever.” Taehyung replied not skipping a beat.

“Actually if you’re eyes freeze open the constant wind going in there will infect them.” It was a shot in the dark, Jungkook had no interest or idea about biology, all he knew was that the mitochondria was the powerhouse of the cell (legit all I remember from eight grade bio).

“Tae just close your mouth and stop winking, he’s right it’s lame and dumb.” Jimin said to Taehyung, his eyes still focused on Jungkook.

“Jimin you are my brother, you can’t not back me up here.” Taehyung said getting out of his seat dramatically but before anything else could unfold the teacher walked in and Jungkook was spared.

The math class, as he suspected, was incredibly boring even with the occasional remarks he got from the oranges, his new name for the pair. When the bell rang signaling the end of class Jungkook sighed inwardly, another few minutes of relentless flirting. It wasn’t that Taehyung wasn’t cute or funny; actually in Jungkook’s opinion Taehyung was prime boyfriend material but he was here to study so he could do something with his life and earn enough to never have to worry about his mother and younger siblings again.

Jungkook was a good son but he was also a tired son. He loved his mother but she was flimsy, forgetful and often lost her train of thought. She was way too invested in her art and paintings - when she was in ‘the zone’, she forgets everything.

She couldn’t be left alone for too long or Jungkook was sure she would forget her meals and forget to take her medicine. His siblings were lovely, smart kids who helped their mother but also need help for themselves sometimes.

Her paintings and local teaching job wouldn’t pay the bills for long either so Jungkook’s plan was to become successful enough to buy his mother and siblings a proper home and he could afford to send his siblings to a great school that would ensure them all the opportunities he didn’t have.

Jungkook had taken out his book and was scribbling away again when Jimin prodded his side with a pencil.

“What are you wearing man?”

“Um, I couldn’t afford the uniform so I wore the closest thing I had to a suit.” Jungkook said shyly, he didn’t like to advertise that he was pauper in this playground for the rich.

“You couldn’t afford it? Wait you’re the scholarship kid.” Jimin exclaimed hitting the table with his hand.

“Um, ya.” Jungkook replied rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“You’re a,” Taehyung had started, he looked around and whispered, “commoner.”

“Yah, what is that supposed to mean you rich shit.”

“Calm down Jungkook-ah, he didn’t mean it like that. The last non, um, non-posh person we were friends with didn’t want anyone to know he was a commoner.”

“Oh.” Jungkook suddenly felt like an immature child. “I’m sorry Taehyung.”

“You can make it up to me by sitting with us at lunch.” He replied flashing a box like smile that Jungkook was sure could be used to power every house in his neighborhood, it was just so happy and full of life it kind of hurt.

“Sure, if you promise not to annoy me till then.”

“Deal but I’m not annoying I swear, just really cute.” He brought his hands up to his chin in a flower pose and looked to his brother, “Right Jiminie?”

“Huh? Ya sure Tae.” Jimin replied not taking his eyes off his phone.

“Yah Jimin pay attention to your brother when he’s talking you ass.” Taehyung exclaimed throwing his eraser at him.

Jimin jumped at the sudden attack and they proceeded to argue and throw things at each other while poor Jungkook got caught in between. Jungkook just pulled out his earphones and sunk into his seat. He tried to finish whatever it is that he was working on before the teacher walked in but he was extremely unsure as to what he could complete with the oranges near him.

The rest of the classes were filled with remarks and constant chatter with the exception of financial management in which Taehyung fell asleep and Jimin actually paid attention. Jungkook survived it, he got through the classes and now all that was left was lunch and then some after school time, which he would utilize to finish his work.

It wasn’t like he didn’t try to slip away, because he did. He was formulating a game plan in his head five minutes ahead of the end of class. He did not want to spend more time than required around the oranges.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like them; it was just that Jungkook preferred quiet alone time where he could work on his stories and leave this boring world to go to the ones of his creation more than yapping away with two overactive, dramatic rich boys.

A few minutes before class ended Jungkook excused himself to go to the washroom, he had packed his bag and now all he had to do was wait until it was a good way into lunch to go back to the classroom, get his bag and bolt to a library preferably, Jungkook was sure those two would never be there. He waited in the washroom until the corridor became relatively quiet, he left the washroom but not before checking both sides for the oranges and ran to his classroom, went straight to his bag and was about to leave when he was cornered by the oranges.

“Jungkookie, there you are. We were about to come look for you,” Taehyung said in his ever-enthusiastic tone.

“Ya, we thought you might have bolted,” Jimin told him with raised eyebrows.

He was leaning against the wall right next to Jungkook and to say he was surprised was an understatement. Something had happened and the cute, innocent looking boy and was replaced with a devilishly sexy, smirking sin.

His cute eye smile was replaced with half hooded eyes and a single raised eyebrow. In place of the smile that spread across his face there was a smirk that seemed to be jumping between the borders of teasing and threatening as though daring him to lie. His hands were twiddling around with his tie. Jungkook was sure this was not the same boy.

“Um, no I just needed to get my bag and um...” he stopped talking because Taehyung was uncomfortably close, well to others it might have been but Jungkook was honestly enjoying being in this close proximity with such an attractive person. He was sweating though, inside.

“Okay well let’s go. Our friends are waiting.” Taehyung said cheerily and Jimin pushed himself off the wall, Taehyung skipped off ahead and Jimin was walking next to Jungkook when he leaned in a bit.

“Don’t worry they’re not that bad.”

He turned to look at Jimin and saw the eye smile and cute face was back. This boy was definitely a magician. They got to the lunch hall, which to Jungkook was more like a banquet hall. The moment they stepped in through the doors, Jimin had disappeared.

Taehyung was by his side though, Jungkook turned his head to look at him and again he was stunned by what he saw. Taehyung had a jawline that looked like it should come with a ‘be careful when handling sharp objects’ sign. His eyes were practically slits since he was smiling and his cheekbones were pushed up. His lips looked less plump as they were stretched in a blinding smile and he seemed to be glowing to Jungkook.

The boy really was gorgeous; Jungkook wondered if he had a side that would make Jungkook want to jump his bones as well. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook’s wrist and pulled him forward. Jungkook lurched out of his daydream of sin Tae and followed Taehyung to a table with equally attractive people.

“Oh god, they’re all gorgeous. It’s so difficult being gay.” He thought to himself.

“Guys this is Jungkook, he’s new and he’s in our class.” Taehyung announced as he sat down next to Jimin.

“What are you wearing and why?” a mint haired boy who looked like he built a mansion with his own two hands and suffered through multiple economic crisis and somehow came out looking like a model asked.

“Um…” Jungkook didn’t know how to reply so instead he chose to stare at the ground and play with his fingers.

“Yoongi hyung that’s rude.” Taehyung and Jimin simultaneously exclaimed and Jimin whacked Yoongi’s arm.

“You’re lucky you’re my boyfriend you brat.” Yoongi said rubbing his arm and looking at Jimin, he then turned towards Jungkook again who was still standing there awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I just meant why aren’t you in uniform?”

“It’s okay, um, I can’t exactly afford the uniform.”

“You’re the scholarship?” Cotton candy head exclaimed head suddenly shooting up, Jungkook wondered how and why the school allowed so many different hair colors. He was sitting very close to a brown haired boy with round glasses and damn was he pretty. Who was he kidding they were all pretty.

“Um ya.”

“That’s really cool, hardly anyone ever gets in because the scholarship criteria is like really hard since there’s only a full scholarship.”

“I guess.”

Before cotton candy could speak again, Taehyung grabbed Jungkook’s hand and pulled him into the seat next to him.

“Okay enough questioning him, he’s smart we get it. You can nerd with him later hyung.” Taehyung said sending a look towards cotton candy. “Okay Kookie so I’ll..” before he could continue Jungkook cut him off.

“Sorry what did you call me?” Jungkook asked a bit take aback at the pet name, not in the bad way though.

“Um sorry, do you not like Kookie, I mean I called you Jungkookie before and you didn’t mind so… I’m sorry.” It was now Taehyung’s turn to get embarrassed.

“No, it’s okay. I was just surprised.” Jungkook said quickly.

“Just kiss already.” Jimin yelled at them from beside tae. Both parties flushed and looked down at the table instead. “Wow how smooth.”

“Tae weren’t you going to say something before?” the very pretty one near cotton candy said in a very calming motherly voice.

“Oh ya, so Kookie this is our little ‘squad’ as you would call it.” He said putting air quotations around the word squad, earning a chuckle from Jungkook. 

 

“This is Namjoon hyung, he’s really smart and he’s kind of like the leader, oh and he can rap, like legit spit fire.” Tae said pointing to cotton candy.

“I never agreed to that position.” He interjected but was shushed by the others.

“This is Seokjin hyung, Namjoon hyungs boyfriend and our mom. He can sing like really well and he cooks, again really well.”

“Are we seriously still calling me mom?”

“This is Hoseok hyung our lonely lamb who is hopelessly pining after Minju over there. He can rap too but his strength is his dance, damn can he move.”

“Yah I’m not pinning and yes, yes I can move.”

“You know Jimin already, he’s a singer and dancer too but he’s not too good. Actually he sucks.”

“Yah Kim Taehyung don’t lie, you know I’m good.” Jimin whacked Taehyung over the head.

“Okay I’m lying, Jimin is actually really good. Happy now?” Taehyung said poking his tongue out at Jimin.

“Extremely”

“And finally this is Yoongi hyung, Jimin's grumpy old man boyfriend. He raps as well, Namjoon hyung and him come as a set to tell you the truth.”

“I am not a grandpa you shit, I’m eighteen.”

“And this is Jungkook everyone, he’s the really smart, good looking, scholarship kid who I don’t know anything else about.”

“Tae don’t scare the poor boy.” Jin said.

“I’m not! You can call them all hyung. They won’t mind.” Taehyung said.

“How old are you?” Jungkook asked Taehyung.

“Sixteen, isn’t that your age?”

“Um no, I’m fifteen. I skipped a grade.”

“God dammit boy, you really are smart.”

“Thanks.”

“So is he joining?” Namjoon asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t asked yet.” Taehyung replied dutifully.

“Join what?”

“Oh it’s nothing really just a club.”

“What kind of club?”

“Tell you what. Why don’t you come over to the third music room after school and you can see for yourself. It’ll be fun trust me.” Namjoon said to him, his eyes twinkling as though he knew something Jungkook didn’t.

“Tae, we need to go get ready. Talk to him later.” Jimin said pulling Taehyung out of his seat. “Bye Kookie, the third music room, see you there.”

“Um okay.” Jungkook sighed, his plans on finishing his work had disappeared just like that but he was curious to know what kind of club those six gorgeous, talented boys were part of. It also kind of surprised him that more than half of them were gay. He was secretly hoping Taehyung was too but he wouldn’t admit that to anyone, not even himself.

As instructed he walked into the third music room after lunch as everyone departed in their respective groups. He didn’t know what he was expecting but he was sure it wasn’t the six of them wearing shorts and t-shirts, looking so very sexy in such simple clothing.

Yoongi and Jimin were sitting on a loveseat with Taehyung and Hoseok perched on the armrests and Namjoon and Seokjin were standing behind them looking like proud parents, extremely sexy parents but parents all the same. Upon seeing that the person who entered was Jungkook Taehyung jumped off his seat and ran over to Jungkook.

“Jungkookie, you’re here good. Okay so come with me and we’ll get you in the clothes.” He said tugging on his hand.

“Clothes?”

“Obviously, you can’t be a host dressed like that.”

“A-a host?” Jungkook spluttered.

“Ya, this is our club, Bangtan Host Club.” Taehyung said.

“I’m… I can’t be a host.”

“Why not? You’re good looking, you’re talented and well maybe you’re a bit shy but we can fix that right up. Besides you can make a lot of friends here.”

“I-I don’t know. I just came here to study.” Jungkook said rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“C’mon Kookie, just try for a week and if you don’t like it you can leave. Promise.” Taehyung said holding out his pinky finger. Jungkook tilted his head at him not understanding what Taehyung was doing. “It’s a pinky promise you idiot, it’s unbreakable.”

“Oh okay then. I’ll try it out.” He said reaching out to link his pinky without a second thought.

“Great, now that’s settled. Twins go with Jin hyung and get him ready.” Namjoon said moving from where he had been sitting throughout the exchange between Taehyung and Jungkook.

“C’mon Jungkook, we’re going to find out how good you look in proper clothing.” Jin said hooking his arm through Jungkook’s and leading him to a large room behind an even larger curtain with the twins following closely.

“Okay, Jungkook you go in behind the changing curtain and we’ll pass you the clothes one by one, we’ll be outside. Then we’ll do your make-up.”

“Unless you want me inside with you.” Taehyung said winking at Jungkook.

“Don’t scare him away Yae, Jesus Christ.” Jimin said slapping him on the back of the head.

“Sorry.” Taehyung said though he neither sounded nor looked sorry.

“It’s okay, I’ll just change then.” Jungkook couldn’t deny that even though Taehyung flirting was cheesy and lame, it was strangely alluring and it added to his charm immensely. Jungkook was trying hard not to blush and over that he was trying not to give in so easy.

He had gone inside the changing room and he was thrown pieces of clothing. Jungkook stood in front of the mirror, tugging lightly at the shorts to cover a bit more skin, they were shorter than any pair he owned and the shirt though not tight was snug.

“Jungkookie damn you clean up well and we’re not even done.” Jin said as he opened the curtain to see Jungkook. “What’s wrong?” he asked noticing how uncomfortable Jungkook looked.

“I’ve never worn clothes like this, it’s usually jeans or basketball shorts with t-shirts. It’s a little short and I don’t; I don’t really think I can pull these off.”

“Don’t worry I can pull them off for you.” Taehyung said walking into the changing room. “Don’t worry Kookie, you look great and those shorts make your legs look amazing trust me.”

“I don’t usually agree with either of the twins but he is right, for once.” Jin said smiling fondly at both orange heads.

“Hyung that’s not nice. Aside from that, my brother is right for once Kookie you look great.”

“What? Is it gang up on Taehyung day?”

“It’s always gang up on Taehyung day.” Jimin said throwing his hand around Taes shoulder.

“C’mon Jungkook I’ll fix up your hair and makeup.” Jin said.

“I’m sorry makeup?” Jungkook asked sputtering.

“Of course, makeup is an essential part of this job, don’t worry I can make it look as though you haven’t even put anyone.” Jin replied leading Jungkook to another room inside the big one where he worked on Jungkook’s eyes and hair, he said Jungkook was already really good looking just little touch ups would make him irresistible and Taehyung couldn’t agree more.

“Dude keep it in your pants.” Jimin told Taehyung as they watched Jin work.

“It is in my pants, am I waving it around in your face? No. So it’s in my pants.”

“Ya but you reek of sexual frustration. Do you want him that bad?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Um ya, you can’t take your eyes of him whenever he’s in the room and you stare at him like he put the stars in the sky or some shit.”

“He’s so good looking though Jimin and he’s nice and smart and talented. What am I supposed to do?”

“Ask him out?” Jimin said in a matter of fact way.

“No way, what’s wrong with you. There is no way he’d say yes.”

“Ya there is, the boy’s practically smitten. He looks just about ready to eat you up to be honest.”

“No he doesn’t. Shut up.”

“Who’s the one in the relationship Tae?”

“You.”

“Who’s the one who’s right about these things?”

“You.” Taehyung sighed in defeat. “Even if he does I can’t do it man.”

“You’re so infuriating.”

“Same bro.”

“Okay boys we’re ready, let’s go.” Jin said with a newly styled Jungkook.

Taehyung thought his jaw had fallen off since it dropped so quickly and low. Jungkook had light eyeliner on his water line and light gold eye shadow applied on the outer area of his lid with a smoky black color on the inside, his lips simply had some gloss on it and his hair was styled straight and swept lightly across his forehead. He looked positively fuckable.

“Damn son.” Jimin said loudly “You look positively delicious, don’t you think so Tae?” he said smirking at Taehyung.

“Um… what? Sorry, ya Kookie god damn boy you need to get clothes that fit you properly and wear makeup more often.” Taehyung knew what his brother was doing and he would not get flustered… too much.

“Thanks guys but what am I supposed to be doing anyway?” Jungkook asked, he wasn’t comfortable with all the attention.

“Me, you are definitely meant to be doing me.” Taehyung replied nodding his head vigorously.

“Taehyung please.” Jin said sighing.  “You just have to look pretty and entertain the girls, flirt a little, chat and have tea.”

“Um I don’t know how to do that, I’m kind of really gay.”

“What?!” Taehyung said alarmed.

“Ya. Problem?”

“No, no problem at all. We’ll see you guys out there.” Taehyung replied grabbing Jimin and pulling him out of the room in a rush.

“Don’t take Taehyung too seriously, the boy’s a genius but he’s also an idiot.” Jin said when he noticed Jungkook’s startled expression.

“Hmm I noticed the idiot part.” Jungkook replied.

Jin laughed and took the boy into the main room, which was had girls and boys from all years and the other five were busy. They were busy entertaining each and every person present. Somehow, they managed to make everyone feel directly affected even though there was crowd for each of the boys. Jungkook was inherently shy and this was not something he could do, he was sure of it so he turned to his side to tell Jin that but he was nowhere to be seen, he looked ahead again eyes filled with fright and anticipation.

“Everyone please give a warm welcome to our newest and youngest member Jeon Jungkook.” 

 

Jungkook heard a voice announce and the next thing he knew the eyes of multiple girls and boys were upon him and he felt as though he was going to faint and that’s exactly what he did.

 


End file.
